Super Mario Bros Crossover Character
Did you play Super Mario Bros Crossover made by Exploding Rabbit? No? I recommend this version because the latest version didn't work: http://supermariobroscrossover.com/resources/super-mario-bros-crossover-3-0.80/ If you want to make your own ideas with music and power-ups (if you make a Character), write them below. Here's some inspiration to you guys: http://omegamorph.deviantart.com/gallery/56345594/Super-Mario-Crossover-Theories and http://supermariobroscrossover.com/#super-mario-bros-crossover.30 (Pick Characters and Skins) Character Ideas Kirby (Game Boy/NES) *No Power-Ups: Can inhale blocks & enemies by holding the "action" button and then shoot them as a star or swallow them without any effect. *Mushroom: Can fly around by pressing the "up" button rapidly while in the air. Pressing the "action" button while crouching allows Kirby to slide. *Fire Flower: Kirby can now copy enemies' ability by swallowing them when they're inhaled. Many of Copy Abilities depending on enemies are listed below: **Goomba - Nothing **Koopa Troopa - Wheel **Paratroopa - Parasol **Piranha Plant - Nothing **Cheep-Cheep - Nothing **Blooper - Nothing **Bullet Bill - Nothing **Hammer Bro - Hammer **Lakitu - U.F.O. **Spiny - Needle **Buzzy Beetle - Stone **Spike Top - Inhaling this enemy damages Kirby **Shellcracker - Nothing **Fighter Fly - Nothing **Podoboo - Fireball **Bowser - Can't be inhaled Music *Selected: Title Theme *Entering Pipe: Overworld 1 *Overworld: Green Greens *Underworld: Butter Building *Bonus Room: Egg Catcher *Coin Heaven: Museum *Starman: Invincibility Theme *Underwater: Grape Garden *Night: Vegetable Valley 3 *Platforms/Bridge: Ice Cream Island 1 *Castle: Orange Ocean 2 *Boss: Boss Battle *Final Boss: Final Battle 2 *Victory: Stage Clear *Boss Victory: Victory Dance *Credits: Ending Theme *Low Time: Crane Fever Part 2 *Death: Life Lost *Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) *Toad: Baby Chick (Egg Catcher) *Peach: White Hand Pit (NES) *No Power-Ups: Can shoot arrows by pressing the "action" button. *Mushroom: Has Sacred Bow, allowing Pit to shoot arrows all the way across the screen. Pressing the "special" button allows him to smash enemies and blocks when close to them. *Fire Flower: Has Fire Arrow which causes a fireball to encircle Pit's arrows, dealing more damage than usual. Pit also has a limited flight by using Wings of Pegasus when you press the "jump" button repeatedly similar to Sophia the 3rd's. *Starman: Pit wears now an armor of Three Sacred Treasures. Has Protective Crystal which encircles around him, defeating enemies on-contact. His Wings of Pegasus is now unlimited, allowing Pit to fly around anytime. His arrows become into Arrow of Light which is more powerful. He also has Mirror Shield which will deflect Bowser's fireballs. Pressing the "special" button allows Pit to smash invincible enemies (except Bowser) and unbreakable blocks with a Mallet when close to them. Music *Selected: Title Screen *Entering Pipe: Under Attack *Overworld: Underworld *Underworld/Underwater: Angel Land *Bonus Room/Coin Heaven: Sky Palace *Starman: Under Attack *Night: Sky World *Platforms/Bridge: Underworld *Castle: Castle Theme *Boss: Under Attack *Final Boss: Medusa Fight *Victory: Level Clear *Boss Victory/Credits: Credit Theme *Low Time: Mad Reaper *Death: Just Died *Game Over: Mad Reaper Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: Centurion * Peach: Palutena Ryu/Ken (SNES) *No Power-Ups: Can perform a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku at the enemies by pressing "down, left" and "action" buttons. *Mushroom: Has the Shoryuken, which can performed by pressing "right, down, right" and "action" buttons. *Fire Flower: Becomes Ken Masters and can perform a Hadouken at enemies by pressing "down, right" and "action" buttons. *Ice Flower: He can perform a Hadouken at enemies, though this time it freezes enemies. Music * Selected: Intro * Entering Pipe: Player Select * Overworld: Ryu's Theme * Underworld: Ken's Theme * Bonus Room/Coin Heaven: Bonus Stage * Starman: Continue * Underwater: Blanka's Theme * Night: Chun-Li's Theme * Platforms: Guile's Theme * Bridge: Dhalsim's Theme * Castle: E. Honda's Theme * Boss: Zangief's Theme * Final Boss: M. Bison's Theme * Victory/Boss Victory: Winner * Credits: Staff Roll * Low Time: Continue * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after 1-4 levels) * Toad: Sakura * Peach: Chun-Li Sonic the Hedgehog (Genesis) *No Power-Ups: Can stomp on enemies, can roll by pressing the "down arrow" button while running on the ground. *Mushroom: Has Shield and can use Spin Dash by crouching and use the "action" button to charge it. *Fire Flower: Sonic turns into Super Sonic and has Flame Shield, allowing him to dash mid-air, walk on lava, fire doesn't damage him and is more faster. *Ice Flower: Sonic turns into Hyper Sonic and has Aqua Shield, allowing him to bounce on the ground, swim faster on underwater and deflect projectiles. Bouncing on the enemy will freeze them (for it being a Ice Flower power-up) unlike in the original Genesis games. Music *Selected: Title Screen *Entering Pipe: Continue *Overworld: Green Hill Zone *Underworld: Marble Zone *Bonus Room/Coin Heaven: Special Zone *Starman: Invincibility *Underwater: Labyrinth Zone *Night: Star Light Zone *Platforms/Bridge: Spring Yard Zone *Castle: Scrap Brain Zone *Boss: Eggman Boss *Final Boss: Final Zone *Victory: Act Cleared *Boss Victory: Ending *Credits: Staff Credits *Low Time: Drowning *Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) *Toad: Tails *Peach: Amy Rose Morrigan (Genesis/PlayStation) * No Power-Ups: Can perform a Shell Kick while running forward and pressing the "action" button during that. * Mushroom: Has the Shadow Blade which will launch enemies into the air. * Fire Flower: She can perform a Soul Fist and Darkness Illusion at enemies. This would work good against Bowser in the boss battle. * Ice Flower: She can perform a Soul Eraser to fire a large beam instead of Soul Fist and Vector Drain which drains the enemy's life. Music * Selected: Intro * Entering Pipe: Character Select * Overworld: Morrigan's Theme * Underworld: Demitri's Theme * Bonus Room: Victor von Gerdenheim's Theme * Coin Heaven: Sasquatch's Theme * Starman: Bishamon's Theme * Underwater: Felicia's Theme * Night: Jon Talbain's Theme * Platforms: Lord Raptor's Theme * Bridge: Rikuo Aulbath's Theme * Castle: Anakaris' Theme * Boss: Huitzil's Theme * Final Boss: Pyron's Theme * Victory/Boss Victory: Morrigan's Victory * Credits: Credits * Low Time: Continue * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after 1-4 levels) * Toad: Lillith * Peach: Demitri Scorpion/Sub-Zero (Various) * No Power-Ups: Scorpion has a unique health system which depletes when he got hit by an enemy. He can punch and kick by pressing "X" and "C" buttons repeatedly. * Mushroom: Restores Scorpion's health a bit and allows him to perform Spear which he uses to drag enemies in by pressing the "action" button. Touching a 1-Up Mushroom restores half of Scorpion's health. * Fire Flower: Restores more of Scorpion's health than Mushroom and allows Scorpion to perform his "Toasty!" move to damage enemies and break blocks by holding the "action" button. * Ice Flower: Scorpion turns into Sub-Zero, able to freeze enemies by using Ice Ball which replaces Spear and can slide across the ground with a ice trial by pressing the "action" button while dashing forward. His "Toasty!" also changes into a ice beam which also freezes blocks, allowing Sub-Zero to break them. Music/Sounds * Selected: Title Music and "Scorpion!/Sub-Zero!" (when you choose Scorpion/Sub-Zero and their skin in the character select) * Entering Pipe: Battle Plan * Overworld: The Courtyard * Underworld: Wastelands * Bonus Room: "Test Your Might!" (at the start) * Coin Heaven: The Portal * Starman: Kombat Tomb * Underwater: The Armory * Night: The Living Forest * Platforms: The Pit * Bridge: The Dead Pool * Castle: Goro's Lair * Boss/Final Boss: The Tower, "FINISH HIM!" (if Bowser's health is almost empty) & "Toasty!/Frosty!" (when you defeats Bowser with your "Toasty!" and "Ice Beam" move; also Dan Forden's head appears on the side of the screen during this) * Victory: "Scorpion/Sub-Zero Wins!" (at the end of the stage and when defeated Bowser) and "Flawless Victory!" (if completed a stage without taking damage) * Boss Victory: "Fatality!" (if defeating Bowser with your "Toasty!" or "Ice Beam" move) * Credits: Ending * Low Time: Continue * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after 1-4 levels) * Toad: Shirai Ryu Warrior (Scorpion)/Lin Kuei Warrior (Sub-Zero) * Peach: Quan Chi (Scorpion)/Raiden (Sub-Zero) Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * No Power-Ups: Can stomp on enemies like Mario. * Mushroom: Can swing his cane to whack enemies and launch blocks. If the "action" button is held when an enemy is hit, Scrooge will pull back on the enemy and fling himself for a short distance across the stage and is invincible during this time, also breaking blocks. * Fire Flower: Scrooge can now use his Cane Jump move where he uses his cane like a pogo stick. Hold the "action" button in the air to perform the move, jumping on enemies and blocks will damage and break them. Music * Selected: Title Screen * Entering Pipe: Land Select * Overworld: The Amazon * Underworld: African Mines * Bonus Room/Night: The Moon * Coin Heaven: Gyro's Flying Machine * Starman: Invincibility * Underwater: The Moon - Prototype * Platforms: The Himalayas * Bridge: Transylvania - Prototype * Castle: Transylvania * Boss/Final Boss: Boss Theme * Victory: Item Found/Land Clear * Boss Victory: Land Select * Credits: Title Screen * Low Time: Boss Theme * Death: Life Lost * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: Huey/Dewey/Louie * Peach: Webby Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures) * No Power-Ups: Can swipe his sword to shoot boomerang-shaped projectiles by pressing the "action" button in order to attack enemies. The attack deals more damage when close to an enemy. * Mushroom: Holding the "action" button allows Sparkster to charge his jetpack. Releasing it while standing will make him perform his buzzsaw (Burst Vortex) attack. Releasing it while pressing arrow keys allows him to fly (Rocket Burst) at the pressed direction, able to bounce off walls and break through blocks. * Fire Flower: Transforms into Gold Sparkster from Rocket Knight Adventures 2 and his attacks become more stronger and his jetpack charges faster. Also, his Rocket Burst attack has a corkscrew spin attack (Burst Drill) which does more damage than regular Rocket Burst. Music * Selected: Intro Cutscene * Entering Pipe: Stage Fanfare * Overworld: Stage 1-1 * Underworld: Stage 3 * Bonus Room: Stage 4 * Coin Heaven: Stage 6 * Starman: Stage 1-2 * Underwater: Stage 2-1 * Night: Stage 5-2 * Platforms: Stage 5-1 * Bridge: Stage 2-2 * Castle: Stage 7 * Boss: Boss Battle * Final Boss: Final Boss * Victory/Boss Victory: Stage Clear * Credits: Ending Credits * Low Time: Continue * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: King Zebulos * Peach: Princess Sherry Spider-Man (Various) * No Power-Ups: Can punch/kick enemies by pressing the "X" button. This is different when compared to Superman, Scorpion/Sub-Zero and Captain America. He can dive-kick into the ground by pressing the "down" and "X" buttons while in the air. * Mushroom: Can shoot web at enemies by pressing the "action" button, defeating them with few shots. Holding the "action" button allows him to web swing around for a short period of time. * Fire Flower: Turns into Symbiote Spider-Man. Attacks become more stronger, able to break blocks and web lines are more longer. His web swing also takes more longer to end. Music * Selected/Entering Pipe: Theme of Spider-Man * Overworld/Night: J. Jonah's Penthouse * Underworld: Ravencroft Institution * Bonus Room: Coney Island * Coin Heaven: The Funhouse * Starman: Theme of Spider-Man * Underwater: Dark Sewer * Platforms: Construction Zone * Bridge: Brooklyn Bridge * Castle: Doc Ock's Laboratory * Boss/Final Boss: Danger * Victory/Boss Victory: Stage Clear * Credits: Staff Roll * Low Time: Laughter of Insanity * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: Aunt May * Peach: Mary Jane Watson Captain America * No Power-Ups: Can punch enemies by pressing "X" and "C" buttons repeatedly to combo them. He can even thrust his shield downwards while in the air to stomp enemies. * Mushroom: Can throw his shield by pressing the "action" button, this can be used to attack enemies far away at distance and break blocks like Simon Belmont's Cross. He can also hang on blocks and walls same as Ryu Hayabusa, but can't climb up and down. * Fire Flower: Cap's shield moves can bounce projectiles back at the enemy. He can even charge forward and bash his shield at enemies by pressing the "move" buttons twice and the "action" button once. He can use his shield to float on lava like a makeshift boat without taking damage. Music * Selected: Prologue * Entering Pipe: World Map/Character Select * Overworld/Night: Captain America's Stage * Underworld/Underwater: Hawkeye's Stage * Bonus Room/Coin Heaven: Cutscene Theme 1 * Starman: Unknown Theme B * Platforms/Bridge: Cutscene Theme 2 * Castle: Mini Boss * Boss/Final Boss: Boss Battle * Victory/Boss Victory: Prologue * Credits: Ending * Low Time: Unknown Theme A (shortened) * Death: Life Lost * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: Nick Fury * Peach: Black Widow Superman (Various) * No Power-Ups: Begins as Clark Kent, able to punch and kick enemies by pressing "X" and "C" buttons. * Mushroom: Becomes into Superman and can break blocks by punching them. Even becomes more faster and can jump very high. * Fire Flower: Can shoot a heat vision from his eyes by holding the "action" button and fly around by holding the same button while in the air. Also, his attacks become more stronger than usual. * Ice Flower: Instead of his heat vision power, Superman has a freeze breath instead by holding the "action" button which will freeze enemies and blocks, allowing him to break them with ease. Music * Selected: Title/Menu * Entering Pipe: Daily Planet * Overworld/Night: Metropolis * Underworld: Metropolis 2 * Bonus Room/Coin Heaven: Password Screen * Starman: Super Flight (repeated) * Underwater: Sewer * Platforms: China Town * Bridge: Nordham University * Castle: Final Area * Boss/Final Boss: Monster House Battle * Victory: Area Complete * Boss Victory: Mission Clear * Credits: Ending Theme * Low Time: Received Item * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: Jimmy Olsen * Peach: Lois Lane (says Clark instead of Superman when you rescues her from Bowser as Clark Kent) Rayman (Various) * No Power-Ups: Can crawl around while crouching on the ground by pressing the "arrow" buttons. Also, he can stomp on enemies. * Mushroom: Can now use the Telescopic Fist where Rayman shoots his fist forward at enemies and blocks by pressing the "action" button, it returning back to him like a boomerang. Holding the button allows Rayman to charge his Telescopic Fist to make it reach longer and more powerful. Also, he can hover with his helicopter hair by holding the "up" arrow while in the air. * Fire Flower: Has Speed Fist which makes the Telescopic Fist faster at charging and Golden FIst which makes the Telescopic Fist stronger that would defeat weak enemies in 1 hit (except Bowser who takes 3 hits from Golden Fist). Music * Selected: Main Theme * Entering Pipe: Loading * Overworld: Dream Forest * Underworld: Caves of Skops * Bonus Room: Betilla the Fairy * Coin Heaven/Starman: Bonus Level * Underwater: Picture City * Night: Blue Mountains * Platforms/Bridge: Band Land * Castle: Candy Chateau * Boss: Moskito Boss * Final Boss: Mr. Dark Boss * Victory: Yeah! * Boss Victory: Victory * Credits: Credits * Low Time: Bonus Level * Death: Life Lost * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: The Magician * Peach: Betilla the Fairy Earthworm Jim (SNES) * No Power-Ups: Jim begins without his suit, being only on his worm body. He can stomp enemies and bounce extra high when he jumps multiple times in row or when you hold the "jump" button. * Mushroom: Jim appears now in his Super Suit. He can defeat enemies and break blocks by whipping his head by pressing the "action" button with the aimed direction through arrow keys. When Jim is in the air, hold the "jump" button to spin his head like a helicopter to make him glide across gaps. * Fire Flower: Jim has access to use his Plasma Blaster by holding the "action" button to shoot plasma bolts around him. You can aim around by moving arrow keys in 8 directions. When his ammo depletes, his ammo will recharge back to 100. You can collect a Mega Plasma power-up which allows Jim to fire a more powerful blast which breaks through blocks and enemies. You can also collect ammo power-ups to raise your ammo up to 1000. Music * Selected: Title Theme * Entering Pipe: Continue * Overworld: New Junk City * Underworld: What The Heck? * Bonus Room: Level 05 * Coin Heaven: Andy Asteroids * Starman: Continue * Underwater: Down The Tubes * Night: Who Turned Out The Lights? * Platforms: For Pete's Sake * Bridge: Snot A Problem * Castle: Buttville - The Descent * Boss: Psy-Crow's Theme * Final Boss: Buttville - The Queen's Lair * Victory/Boss Victory: Rodeo Jim * Credits: Ending Theme * Low Time: Continue * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: Peter Puppy * Peach: Princess What's-Her-Name Crash/Coco Bandicoot (Various) * No Power-Ups: Can stomp on enemies and perform the Spin Attack by pressing the "action" button to attack enemies and break blocks. * Mushroom: Aku Aku appears and follows Crash/Coco. Can perform the slide move by pressing the "action" button while dashing and an body slam attack with the same button while in the air. * Fire Flower: Aku Aku's feathers become golden. Holding the "action" button allows Crash/Coco to use the Wumpa Bazooka to aim around, releasing the button will fire a Wumpa fruit projectile. Pressing the "action" button repeatedly allows him/her to spin more longer for Death Tornado Spin, allowing them to glide across long gaps. Music * Selected: Title Theme * Entering Pipe: Warp Room * Overworld: N. Sanity Beach/Main Theme * Underworld: Hog Wild * Bonus Room: Tawna Bonus Round * Coin Heaven: Medieval (Bonus) * Starman: Aku Aku Invincibility * Underwater: Snow Go * Night: Diggin' It * Platforms: The Great Gate * Bridge: Hang Eight * Castle: The Future * Boss: Tiny Tiger * Final Boss: Dr. Neo Cortex * Victory: Ta-daaaa! * Boss Victory: Yee-haw! * Credits: The Great Hall * Low Time: Skull Route (Air Crash) * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: Polar/Pura (depends on the character) * Peach: Tawna Bandicoot Skin Ideas (Official Characters) Mario & Luigi Alex Kidd & Egle (Miracle World) * Selected: Title * Entering Pipe: Start * Overworld/Underworld: Main Theme * Bonus Room: Jan-Ken * Coin Heaven/Platforms: Peticopter * Starman/Bridge: Sukopako Motorcycle * Underwater: Swimming * Night: Main Theme * Castle: Castle * Victory: Start * Boss Victory/Credits: Ending * Low Time: Jan-Ken * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: Egle or Alex Kidd (depends on the character) * Peach: Queen Patricia Link Ax Battler (Golden Axe 1) * Selected: The Battle * Entering Pipe: Old Map * Overworld: Wilderness * Underworld/Castle: Showdown * Bonus Room/Starman: Theme of Thief * Coin Heaven/Night: Path of Fiend * Underwater/Platforms: Turtle Village 1 * Bridge: Turtle Village 2 * Boss/Low Time: Battle Field * Final Boss: Death Adder * Victory: Theme of Thief * Boss Victory: Conclusion * Credits: Sutakora, Sassa! * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: King * Peach: Princess Samus Aran Simon Belmont Ristar * Selected: Opening * Entering Pipe: Title Screen * Overworld: Planet Flora * Underworld: Planet Scorch * Bonus Room/Coin Heaven: Bonus Round * Starman: Bonus Round 2 * Underwater: Planet Undertow * Night: Planet Automaton * Platforms: Planet Sonata * Bridge: Planet Freon * Castle: Greedy Game (Theme of Kaiser) * Boss/Final Boss: Crazy Kings * Victory: Act Clear * Boss Victory: Round Clear * Credits: Ending * Low Time: Continue * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: Oruto (Ristar's mother who appears in the intro of Japanese Genesis/Mega Drive and Game Gear versions of the original game) * Peach: The Legendary Hero (Ristar's father) Sir Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Selected: Intro * Entering Pipe: Destination * Overworld/Night: Graveyard * Underworld/Underwater: Cavern of Fear * Bonus Room/Coin Heaven: Sanctum II * Starman: Stage Clear (continuously repeated) * Platforms/Bridge: Graveyard * Castle: Sanctum * Boss/Final Boss: Satan's Battle * Victory: Stage Clear * Boss Victory: Illusion Trap * Credits: Happy End * Low Time: Running Out of Time * Death: Death * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: Princess Prin-Prin (Illusion) * Peach: Princess Prin-Prin Bill Rizer Red & Blue (Gunstar Heroes) * Selected: Stage Select * Entering Pipe: Story Demo * Overworld: Stage 1 * Underworld: Stage 2 * Coin Heaven: Opening * Starman: Continue * Underwater: Stage 6 * Night: Stage 4 * Platforms: Stage 3 * Bridge: Stage 5 * Castle: Stage 7 * Boss: Seven-Force * Final Boss: Golden Silver * Victory: Stage Clear * Boss Victory: Ending * Credits: Staff Roll * Low Time: Smash Kaizaku * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: Dr. Brown * Peach: Yellow Mega Man & Bass Vectorman * Selected: Intro * Entering Pipe: Title Screen * Overworld: Terraport * Underworld: Arctic Ridge * Bonus Room/Starman: Stayin' Alive * Coin Heaven/Underwater: Tidal Surge * Night: Death Alley * Platforms: Absolute Zero * Bridge: Metal Head * Castle: Superstructure * Boss/Final Boss: Twist N' Shout * Victory: Stage Clear * Boss Victory/Credits: Ending * Low Time: Rock N' Roller * Game Over: Lose (Vectorman 2) Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: Sludge Pilot * Peach: Missing Orbot (recolor of Vectorman) Ryu Hayabusa Joe Musashi (The Revenge of Shinobi) * Selected: Opening * Entering Pipe: Ninja Step * Overworld: The Shinobi * Underworld: Like a Wind * Bonus Room: Make Me Dance * Coin Heaven: Run or Die * Starman: Long Distance * Underwater: Across the Bay * Night: The Dark City * Platforms: Chinatown * Bridge: Sunrise Blvd * Castle: Labyrinth * Boss: Terrible Beat * Final Boss: The Ninja Master * Victory/Boss Victory: Stage Clear * Credits: My Lover * Low Time: Silence Night * Death: Failure * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: Hostage * Peach: Naoko (Joe Musashi's niece) Sophia the 3rd (Blaster Master) Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) * Selected/Entering Pipe: Title * Overworld: Plaleaf * Underworld: Tabas * Bonus Room/Starman: Parts Shop * Coin Heaven: La Dune * Underwater: Pocarius * Night: Dolimicca * Platforms: Mockstar * Bridge: Polaria * Castle/Boss: Boss Battle * Final Boss: Last Boss * Victory/Boss Victory: Boss Defeated * Credits: Ending * Low Time: Parts Shop * Game Over: Game Over Toad & Peach (after ?-4 levels) * Toad: Upa-Upa (recolor of Opa-Opa) * Peach: O-Papa Stage Ideas The Legend of Zelda (NES) Enemies * Goomba: Octorok * Koopa Troopa: Moblin * Piranha Plant: Lanmola * Bullet Bill Cannon: Stone Statue * Underwater Cheep-Cheep: Peahat * Above Water Cheep-Cheep: Keese * Blooper: Tektite * Bullet Bill: Wallmaster * Hammer Bro: Vire * Lakitu: Ghini * Spiny: Leever * Buzzy Beetle: Like-Like * Spike Top: Darknut * Shellcracker: Rope * Fighter Fly: Pols Voice * Fire: Wizzrobe * Bowser: Ganon * Fake Bowser: Aquamentus Hazards/Items/Extra Stuff * Bowser Fireball: Ganon's Fireball * Fire Bar: Armos * Podoboo: Bubble * Barrel: Boulder * Icicle: Trap * ? Box: Rock (Overworld) * Mushroom: Life Potion * Poison Mushroom: Red Potion * Fire Flower: Red Ring * Starman: Magic Rod * Hudson Bee: Fairy * P-Wing: Recorder * Coin: Rupee * 1-Up Mushroom: Container Heart * Springboard: Stepladder (used to cross water in the game) * Flag Pole: Ladder (from hidden paths from dungeons) * Fort: Dungeon Entrance (Tree) * Castle: Dungeon Entrance (Grave/Monster) * Bridge Axe: Triforce of Power (when you defeats Ganon) Locations * World 1: Hyrule (Dungeon 1) * World 2: Lake Hylia (Dungeon 2) * World 3: Lost Woods (Dungeon 3) * World 4: Desert (Dungeon 4) * World 5: Lost Hills (Dungeon 5) * World 6: Eastmost Penninsula (Dungeon 6) * World 7: Graveyard (Dungeon 7) * World 8: Death Mountain (Dungeons 8 & 9) * Coin Heaven: Fairy Ponds (Overworld) Mega Man (Various) Enemies * Goomba: Blader * Koopa Troopa: Metool * Piranha Plant: Wanaan (bear trap enemy from MM3) * Underwater Cheep-Cheep: Pole * Above Water Cheep-Cheep: Peng * Blooper: M-445 * Bullet Bill: Killer Bullet * Hammer Bro: Crazy Cannon (Flash Man) * Lakitu: Nitron * Spiny: Blue Tackle Fire * Buzzy Beetle: Potton * Spike Top: Spine * Shellcracker: Springer * Fighter Fly: Mechakkero * Bowser: Wily Capsule M * Fake Bowser: Robot Masters (depends on the world like in SMB3) Hazards/Items/Extra Stuff * Bowser Fireball: Laser * Fire Bar: Super Cutters in a line * Podoboo: Tackle Fire * Barrel: Gear Wheel (which Pierrobot rides in Metal Man's stage from MM2) * Icicle: Spikes * ? Box: Metal Box * Mushroom: Life Energy * Poison Mushroom: Skull Head * Fire Flower: Magnet Beam * Starman: Medallion (after you defeat a Robot Master in MM1) * Hudson Bee: Yashichi * P-Wing: Rush Jet Icon * Coin: Bonus Ball * 1-Up Mushroom: Mega Man Head * Springboard: Spring * Flag Pole: Elevator with a Dr. Wily logo flag * Fort: Gray Machine (a house which throws Pac-Man-like blades from the background in MM1) * Castle: Wily Castle * Bridge Axe: Blue Switch Locations * World 1: Cut Man * World 2: Bubble Man * World 3: Snake Man * World 4: Elec Man * World 5: Crash Man * World 6: Magnet Man * World 7: Air Man * World 8: Wily Castle M * Coin Heaven: Shadow Man Kirby's Adventure (NES) Enemies *Goomba: Waddle Dee *Green Koopa Troopa: Cappy *Red Koopa Troopa: Twizzy *Piranha Plant: Scarfy *Bullet Bill Cannon: Shotzo *Underwater Cheep-Cheep: Blipper *Above Water Cheep-Cheep: Bronto Burt *Blooper: Squishy *Bullet Bill: Shotzo Bullet *Hammer Bro: Poppy Bros. Jr. *Lakitu: Kracko *Spiny: Togezo *Buzzy Beetle: Kabu *Spike Top: Gordo *Shellcracker: Coner *Fighter Fly: Broom Hatter *Bowser: King Dedede *Fake Bowser: Mr. Frosty Hazards/Items/Extra Stuff *Bowser Fireball: Star/Ice Block *Fire Bar: Beam Whip *Podoboo: Flamers *Barrel: Apple (that Poppy Bros. Jr. sometimes walk on) *Icicle: Spikes *? Box: Star Block *Mushroom: Maxim Tomato *Poison Mushroom: Bomb *Fire Flower: Superspicy Curry *Starman: Lollipop *Hudson Bee: Star Rod *P-Wing: Warp Star *Coin: Food *1-Up Mushroom: 1-UP Text *Springboard: Spring *Flagpole: Goal Game Platform *Fort: Door *Castle: Boss Door *Bridge Axe: Switch Locations *World 1: Vegetable Valley *World 2: Ice Cream Island *World 3: Butter Building *World 4: Grape Garden *World 5: Yogurt Yard *World 6: Orange Ocean *World 7: Rainbow Resort *World 8: The Fountain of Dreams *Coin Heaven: Museum Street Fighter (Various) Enemies * Goomba: Dan Hibiki * Koopa Troopa: T. Hawk * Piranha Plant: Vega * Bullet Bill Cannon: Dhalsim * Underwater/Above Water Cheep-Cheep: Gen * Blooper: Blanka * Bullet Bill: Yoga Fire (Dhalsim) * Hammer Bro: Zangief * Lakitu: Guile * Spiny: Cammy * Buzzy Beetle: E. Honda * Spike Tops: Balrog * Shellcracker: Dee Jay * Fighter Fly: Fei Long * Fire: Sagat * Bowser: M. Bison * Fake Bowser: Akuma Hazards/Items/Extra Stuff * Bowser Fireball: Psycho Crusher/Shakunetsu Hadoken * Fire Bar: Turn Punch (Balrog) * Podoboo: Flying Barcelona Attack (Vega) * Barrel: Oil Drum * Icicle: Spikes * ? Box: Bag (one that Ryu carries around) * Mushroom: Shoryuken * Poison Mushroom: Satsui no Hado * Fire Flower: Shakunetsu Hadoken * Ice Flower: Hadoken * Starman: Shinku Hadoken/Tatsumaki Senpukyaku/Shoryuken * Hudson Bee: Yashichi * P-Wing: Plane (SFII Map) * Coin: Point Icon * 1-Up Mushroom: Continue Icon * Springboard: Shoryuken Launcher * Flag Pole: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (dragged on the pole) * Fort: Car (Bonus Stage) * Castle: Shadaloo Fortress * Bridge Axe: Trap Switch Locations * World 1: Japan * World 2: Brazil * World 3: China * World 4: United States of America * World 5: India * World 6: Russia/USSR * World 7: Spain * World 8: Thailand Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Enemies *Goomba: Motobug *Koopa Troopa: Caterkiller *Piranha Plant: Masher *Bullet Bill Cannon: Totem Pole *Underwater Cheep-Cheep: Jaws *Above Water Cheep-Cheep: Burrobot *Blooper: Burrobot *Bullet Bill: Arrow *Hammer Bro: Ball Hog *Lakitu: Orbonaut *Spiny: Spike *Buzzy Beetle: Roller *Spike Top: Spikes *Shellcracker: Crabmeat *Fighter Fly: Buzz Bomber *Fire: Bomb *Bowser: Eggman on his Egg Mobile (with legs as seen in the concept art) *Fake Bowser: Eggrobo Hazards/Items/Extra Stuff *Bowser Fireball: Spiked Ball *Fire Bar: Electric Spark *Podoboo: Marble Zone Fireball *Barrel: Wrecking Ball (Green Hill) *Icicle: Spikes *? Box: Monitor *Mushroom: Shield *Poison Mushroom: Eggman Head *Fire Flower: Fire Shield *Starman: Invincibility *Hudson Bee: Chaos Emerald *P-Wing: Lightning Shield *Coin: Rings *1-Up Mushroom: Sonic Head *Springboard: Yellow Spring *Flagpole: Star Post *Fort: Sign *Castle: Capsule *Fireworks: Score Logos *Bridge Axe: Scrap Brain Button Locations *World 1-1/3: Green Hill - Above Ground *World 1-2/4: Green Hill – Under Ground *World 2: Labyrinth Zone *World 3: Spring Yard Zone *World 4: Marble Zone *World 5: Green Hill - Sunset *World 6: Star Light Zone *World 7: Scrap Brain - Exterior *World 8: Scrap Brain – Interior *World 7 & 8 Underwater: Scrap Brain Act 3 *Coin Heaven: Special Zone Alex Kidd in Miracle World (1986) Enemies * Goomba: Scorpion * Koopa Troopa: Monster Bird * Piranha Plant: Green Plant * Underwater Cheep-Cheep: Monster Fish * Above Water Cheep-Cheep: Flying Fish * Blooper: Mermen * Bullet Bill: Bat * Hammer Bro: Monkey * Lakitu: Thunder Cloud * Spiny/Podoboo/Fire Bar: Flame * Buzzy Beetle: Ox * Spike Top: Grizzly Bear * Shellcracker: Hopper * Fighter Fly: Monster Frog * Fire: Ghost * Bowser: Janken the Great * Fake Bowser: Stone/Scissors/Paper Head (depends on the world like in SMB3) Hazards/Items/Extra Stuff * Bowser Fireball: Blue Fireballs * Barrel: Rolling Rocks * Icicle: Spike * ? Box: Star Box * Mushroom: Rice Ball * Poison Mushroom: Skull * Fire Flower: Power Bracelet * Starman: Magic Capsule B * Hudson Bee: Gold Crown * P-Wing: Cane of Flight * Coin: Bag of Gold Coins * 1-Up Mushroom: Alex Kidd (1-Up) * Flagpole: Star Flag * Fort: Shop * Castle: Janken's Castle * Bridge Axe: Telepathy Ball Locations * World 1: Mt. Eternal * World 2: Lake Fathom * World 3: St. Nurari Island * World 4: Mt. Kave * World 5: The Blakwoods * World 6: Bingoo Lowland * World 7: Cragg Lake * World 8: Janken's Castle DuckTales (1989) Enemies * Goomba: Slug * Koopa Troopa: Mummy * Piranha Plant: Snake * Red Piranha Plant: Red Plant * Bullet Bill Cannon: Statue * Underwater Cheep-Cheep: Slug * Above Water Cheep-Cheep: Bee * Blooper: Octopus Alien * Bullet Bill: Rock * Hammer Bro: Aztec Dog * Lakitu: Abominable Snowman * Spiny: Bunny * Buzzy Beetle: Skeleton * Spike Top: Roboduck * Shellcracker: Beagle Boy * Fighter Fly: Goat * Bowser: Dracula Duck * Fake Bowser: Magica DeSpell Hazards/Items/Extra Stuff * Bowser Fireball: Bat * Fire Bar: Spike * Podoboo/Barrel: Boulder * Icicle: Icicle * ? Box: Chest * Pipe: Transylvania Pipe * Mushroom: Ice Cream * Poison Mushroom: Moon Cheese * Fire Flower: Amazon Staff * Starman: "M" Coin * Hudson Bee: Hidden Mickey * P-Wing: Launchpad Icon * Coin: Diamond * 1-Up: Scrooge Doll * Spring: Sign * Flagpole: Rope * Forts/Castle: Transylvania Mirror * Bridge Axe: Switch Locations * World 1: The Amazon * World 2: African Mines * World 3: Transylvania * World 4: The Moon * World 5: The Himalayas * World 6: The Moon * World 7: African Mines * World 8: Transylvania * Coin Heaven: Launchpad Bonus Stage Crash Bandicoot (Various) Category:Lists Category:Random Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Kirby Category:Kid Icarus Category:Castlevania Category:Contra Category:Mega Man Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Blaster Master Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:DuckTales Category:Street Fighter Category:Sega Category:Alex Kidd Category:Golden Axe Category:Ristar Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Gunstar Heroes Category:Vectorman Category:Shinobi Category:Fantasy Zone Category:Rocket Knight Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Darkstalkers Category:Mortal Kombat Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Rayman